


No Reason to Rush

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Hypnos watches the way Zagreus and Thanatos look at each other and wishes they'd ever feel that way about him.Zagreus knows he can never measure up to the beautiful sons of Nyx.Thanatos observes Hypnos and Zagreus flirting and longs for their touch.Three idiots pine for each other, each assuming the others can't possibly feel the same.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	No Reason to Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> This is a true idiots to lovers story right here.

**Hypnos**

Hypnos jolts awake. 

Zagreus slouches out of the Styx, bloody water dripping out of his hair and down his face. It rolls down his neck and slips along the curves of his bare chest. Hypnos drifts toward him. 

“Bad luck, huh, Zaggy?” Hypnos says. “Looks like … wringers this time. Nasty fellows, those.”

Zagreus just grumbles. 

Hypnos slings an arm around his shoulders. He’s broad, but Hypnos is tall, just like his brother, so it makes up the difference. 

“Aw, c’mon,” he says. “Sit. You look like you could use a rest.”

“Ugh,” Zagreus says, but when Hypnos steers him to the plush red lounge Zagreus himself gifted Hypnos, he sits. 

Hypnos floats around behind him, hands rubbing along Zagreus’s shoulders before he locates the knots bunched at the base of his neck and starts digging his thumbs in. Zagreus lets out a moan that should be absolutely scandalous in the middle of the great hall, but very little is scandalous after eons of existence. 

The taut muscles pop and crackle under Hypnos’s attention. Zagreus always returns like this, all bound up and high-strung, even after the Styx remakes him. Hypnos wishes he could help more. It’d be the least he could do for one of the few people around this place who actually stops and chats with him. 

“That’s really good,” Zagreus says.

Hypnos is about to reply when a shifting of shadow catches his eye. He looks up in time to spot Thanatos at the far end of the hall, peeking shyly around a corner. 

Hypnos averts his eyes instantly, but he still gets the creeping sensation he’s intruded somehow and witnessed something he shouldn’t have. It’s obvious the way Thanatos and Zagreus look at each other. They practically melt at the mere sight of each other. And why shouldn’t they? They’re both so beautiful, so strong. They’re made for each other. 

They would never look at Hypnos like that. 

He’s just a bundle of limbs, just a floating blanket everyone stomps right past. Thanatos is the beautiful twin, the hard-worker, the one everyone wants, even Hades’s own son. As they should. Hypnos can’t even blame them.

#

**Thanatos**

Thanatos can’t blame Zagreus for the way he groans under Hypnos’s touch. He knows well how deft those spindly fingers are, how Hypnos will contentedly make the same soothing motions over and over for as long as Zagreus will let him. 

It isn’t even the first time Thanatos has caught them like this. It seems every time Zagreus crawls out of the Styx, Hypnos is there. They retreat to that lounge (is that why Zagreus commissioned it?) and touch each other as though it’s the easiest and most natural thing in all the underworld. 

If only Thanatos could be like them. If only affection came so easily to him. If only someone wanted to return it the way those two so eagerly share their bodies. 

But that could never be. Thanatos is not like them. And even if he was, neither Hypnos nor Zagreus looks at him the way they look at each other. They are clearly infatuated. Thanatos will merely get in the way. 

He drags his eyes away from the pair and drifts down the hall, silent as he attempts to resume his duties. 

“Hey, Than!” Zagreus calls. 

Thanatos freezes. Did they catch him staring? Are they angry? But when he turns Zagreus is beaming bright and waving at him. Thanatos offers a nod.

“What are you up to?” Zagreus says. “Come join us.” 

Thanatos’s mouth goes sour. Do they pity him so much? He won’t be made a fool. 

“I have work to do,” he says and poofs away to the surface world.

#

**Zagreus**

Zagreus nearly makes another run for the surface world when Thanatos vanishes. He sighs, shoulders slouching. 

Nothing he does works. Nothing he says gets him any closer to Thanatos. Not like Hypnos, who shares a bond with Thanatos that Zagreus will never be able to match. They’re twins, sure, but it’s so much more than just that. The way they look at each other, the way Thanatos’s hard face and stern voice soften only for his brother – Zagreus has no hope of competing with that, no matter how his heart aches. 

“I think I need to get going,” he says. 

“Aw, there’s no reason to run off,” Hypnos says. 

“I really shouldn’t linger too long,” Zagreus says. “My father will return soon.”

“You look like you could use a rest, friend,” Hypnos says.

Friend. Why does that word needle him so? 

“Let me join you,” Hypnos says. “I can help. It’s kind of my specialty, you know.” 

Perhaps Zagreus should decline. Hypnos is just being friendly, after all. But Thanatos is gone so it’s not like Zagreus is intruding on the twins’ time with each other, not for a while, at least. Plus, the moment Hypnos suggested sleep Zagreus’s entire body clenched around that thought. He doesn’t often need rest, but the longer these attempts at the surface get, the more the idea of sleep appeals to him.

“Sure, fine,” Zagreus says. “That sounds nice, actually.”

“There ya go, buddy.” Hypnos slaps his shoulder. 

Zagreus rises and heads for his chambers, grateful for the absence of his father. He gets enough grief in this House, with the exception of Hypnos and rarely, occasionally, Thanatos. It makes the hopeless pining more than worth it to endure. Hypnos is a good friend, a faithful friend. Zagreus shouldn’t be so greedy as to look for more.

The quiet deepens when they reach Zagreus’s room and Zag shuts them in. He sags onto his bed, doing away with armor and belts immediately so he can lounge in just his tunic and leggings. His chiton hangs loose this way and Zagreus tosses it aside, hands behind his head as he reclines shirtless on his bed. 

Hypnos climbs onto the bed and instructs Zagreus to lie on his stomach. Then those clever hands knead their way down his back again, applying precise pressure to break the knots Zagreus carried back with him from his escape. 

“Are you getting stronger out there or have I just not noticed?” Hypnos says. “You’re all muscle-y lately.”

Zagreus chuckles. “Oh, you know, all that ‘fighting my father’s hordes of minions’ and whatnot.” 

“Mhm,” Hypnos hums. 

Is that a note of approval? No, it can’t be. Zagreus shakes it aside.

Hypnos’s hands wander lower, digging into Zagreus’s low back. Hypnos presses at the base of Zagreus’s spine, right at his hips, and a tingle spreads through Zagreus’s pelvis. He is grateful to be lying face down as he attempts to suppress his reaction to that, but Hypnos goes on rubbing and massaging, teasing at the waist of Zagreus’s leggings. 

Gods, Zagreus wishes it was real, wishes Hypnos was actually trying to entice him. It is working, no matter what Hypnos intends, no matter that Zagreus isn’t Thanatos, no matter that Hypnos is only ever playing when he flirts like this. Zagreus will never measure up to the sons of Nyx; what need would they have to gaze at anyone but each other?

Still, Zagreus sighs in contentment and says, “Hypnos, that feels so good.”

#

**Hypnos**

“I’m glad,” Hypnos says. 

And he is, even though he knows it’s not his hands Zagreus really wants. It’s not him Zagreus is thinking of. It’s not him Zagreus wishes was in this room with him right now. 

Hypnos massages Zagreus’s low back, longing to sneak lower, to run his hands over the swell of that perky, firm ass right there for the taking. The leggings do little to hide how plump and muscular it is, especially when Hypnos digs in just a little too firmly and Zagreus tenses for a moment, every muscle flexing. 

“Sorry,” Hypnos murmurs. His voice is softer than he intends, but Zagreus just mutters into the mattress. 

Hypnos rubs higher, returning to the safer harbor of Zagreus’s broad, strong shoulders. Or, it should be a safer harbor, but Hypnos finds little relief here either. He’s glad Zagreus is face down. It lets Hypnos chew on his lip without revealing just how enticing this little “massage” is. 

He dares a bolder move, swinging his leg over Zagreus’s hips to sit on him. It lets Hypnos leverage his weight into the massage. Zagreus moans under him, his voice a rumble that tingles along Hypnos’s thighs and ass, every place that rests against Zagreus. 

Hypnos needs to hide more than just chewing on his lip now, but it’ll be OK as long as this sticks to a friendly back rub. He can knock Zagreus out at some point (he already feels perilously close to sleep, from what Hypnos can tell) and then slip out and take care of this himself. 

Oh, what he’d give to have Zagreus helping him though. Zagreus shimmies his hips a little, murmuring to himself, and it’s almost, almost, as though Zagreus actually wants him. He’s probably just thinking about Than. They’re both so strong, so muscular, so gorgeous. Lanky Hypnos can’t compare to that. There’s absolutely no reason he’d factor in at all. 

He sighs, breath brushing along Zagreus’s back, and Zagreus shivers.

“Hypnos,” he says. “You...”

He pauses and so does Hypnos, hands frozen on his back. Zagreus turns over, slowly, deliberately, so that Hypnos stays seated on his hips. He even puts his hands on Hypnos’s thighs to keep him in place. 

“That feels really good,” Zagreus says. Somehow, he doesn’t seem to be talking about the massage. His hands slip up under the folds of Hypnos’s long skirt.

Hypnos withers down toward him. He doesn’t care that Zagreus clearly wants someone else. He doesn’t care about being inadequate compared to the perfect, beautiful gods of Zagreus and Thanatos. Right now, he just wants to be wanted. 

Zagreus slides a hand along Hypnos’s cheek and welcomes him down. Their lips meet, cautious and warm, exploring in gentle brushes until Zagreus sucks in a deep breath and Hypnos pushes hard against him. 

Zagreus wraps his arms around Hypnos, hugging him against his body. Hypnos moans into Zag’s mouth, hips beginning to roll even before Zagreus slides his hands to Hypnos’s hips. Zagreus pushes him back a little so that Hypnos sits right over his obvious excitement. 

Hypnos gasps, pressing up. “Zag. I...”

Zagreus strokes a finger along Hypnos’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m flattered but...” Hypnos says, “but I know this isn’t really for me. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Zagreus cocks his head to one side.

“I … I mean, I see how you look at Than,” Hypnos says. “And I don’t blame you,” he rushes to add. “He’s gorgeous. I just. I know I can’t compare. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“Hypnos,” Zagreus says, “that’s not true.” 

Hypnos blinks, sitting up straighter.

“I mean, it is true in that Thanatos is, well, gorgeous,” Zagreus says. “There’s no denying that. But if you think I’m not just as attracted to you...”

Hypnos nearly topples right off of Zagreus. “Just as attracted.” How can that be? How could anyone look at Hypnos and his brother side by side and judge them equal? 

But Zagreus is smiling now, cupping Hypnos’s face to draw him down. 

“Stay with me,” Zagreus says, each word puffing against Hypnos’s lips. 

“Yes,” Hypnos breathes.

#

**Thanatos**

He cannot stay. Thanatos paces the surface world, but he ought not linger. He was too brusque with them earlier, both of them. Zagreus and Hypnos are both owed an apology, but he’ll start with Zagreus, that’s probably the easier one. 

He flashes away...

...and appears right in Zagreus’s bedroom. 

Thanatos goes cold, freezing exactly where he appears. He blinks, but the scene before him does not change. Hypnos, lying atop Zagreus, grinding back against him. And Zagreus hugging Hypnos close, gripping his hair as he kisses him. The only mercy is that they’re both still clothed, though it does not seem like they will stay that way for long. Hypnos’s skirt is rucked up, his smooth, gray thighs exposed. Zagreus is shirtless, only his leggings remaining.

They gasp when Than appears and break apart, Hypnos sitting up on Zagreus. Their mouths are bruised bright from kissing, their hair mussed. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Thanatos stutters.

“Wait,” both call.

Thanatos will never know why, but he waits, stopping right in place, afraid to do more than breathe.

Hypnos and Zagreus share a look. Thanatos can only guess what deliberation passes in that brief gaze, but both smile in a way that sends butterflies battering Thanatos’s stomach. 

“Stay with us,” Hypnos says. 

Thanatos splutters. 

“Please,” Zagreus says. “Come join us.”

“I-I couldn’t,” Thanatos says. “I’d just be interrupting. I’m sorry for the intrusion.”

He turns to go, but Hypnos leaps off the bed and grabs his wrist in both hands. He peers up at Thantaos from under his lashes. They’re the same height; this is a deliberate effect. 

It works.

“Please,” Hypnos says. “We were just talking about you.”

“About … me.” Thanatos’s breath goes shallow. He might be suffocating, to hear mortals describe the sensation. It is impossible, but Hypnos is still there holding him, gazing up at him, and Zagreus is doing the same from the bed, eyes raking over both brothers. 

“No,” Thanatos says. “No, I could not.” 

His protest emerges weak, pathetically weak, and Hypnos hears it. He pulls Thanatos toward the bed. Zagreus rises to meet him and they flank Thanatos, one on either side as they begin kissing at his neck and tugging at his clothing. 

“You two,” Thanatos says, “you do not want me here. You could not possibly...”

His excuses die as Hypnos sucks hard against his throat and Zagreus’s hand wanders over the bare half of his chest. Perhaps this is a game or kink for them. They can invite a third person into their play to make it all new and exciting again. Yes, that must be it. He is just a conduit, an extra. 

But oh, what he’d give to have them want him as they want each other. 

“You do not need to humor me,” Thanatos says, voice breathy and torn. “I-it’s fine.” 

“Shh,” Hypnos says, pressing a finger over Thanatos’s lips. “Than, we want you. We both want you.”

Thanatos shakes his head.

“It’s true,” Zagreus says. He tilts Thanatos’s chin toward him. 

“But you were together,” Thanatos says. “You clearly want each other. I am just … extra.” 

“Than,” Hypnos says, “we were literally making out while talking about how bad we both want you. Now shut up and come to bed with us.” 

Hypnos and Zagreus each take a hand, tugging Thanatos along. 

He stumbles, mute, blinking, breathless, and tumbles into the bed.

#

**Zagreus**

“Fuck,” Zagreus breathes. 

Hypnos and Thanatos sit before him on the bed, completely naked, kissing as their hands roam over each other’s bodies. It’s the most absurdly beautiful thing Zagreus has ever seen. They may be twins by birth, but in most other ways they are stark opposites. The contrasts only highlight the best parts of each. Hypnos’s willowy limbs wrap around Thanatos’s strong shoulders. Hypnos’s puff of cloudy hair looks even softer compared to the sleek, straight fall of Thanatos’s silver locks.

But they are not merely contrast. That skin like a gray, misty dawn is identical, as is the glow of golden eyes. 

Zagreus strokes himself as he watches. His cock throbs in his hand, almost painful at this point, but he dares not interrupt this impossible fantasy. Never did he imagine he’d see both of them like this, certainly not together. He assumed he’d merely pine, forever inferior compared to the sons of Nyx. 

They’d all made stupid assumptions today, apparently. 

Zagreus can resist no longer. He scoots forward enough to rub a hand over Thanatos’s ass. Than gasps, jerking away from Hypnos’s mouth. He’s so incredibly sensitive, far more so than Zagreus or Hypnos. He reacts to every little touch and caress with his whole body, as expressive with his actions as he is recalcitrant with his words. 

Hypnos smirks. “I think we should take care of him, Zagreus. What do you say?” 

“Yeah,” Zagreus says. “I’d say he needs it.” 

Zagreus fidgets a finger into Thanatos, who whines piteously at even that much. 

“Oh, he definitely needs it,” Hypnos says. He pets his brother’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Than. We’ll take care of you this time.” 

He kisses Than again. It gives Zagreus a moment to scoot back and prop his back against the headboard, as well as retrieve the oil at his bedside. Zagreus spreads his legs wide so Hypnos and Thanatos can fit between them, then Hypnos guides Thanatos back into Zagreus’s waiting arms. Or, rather, fingers. 

Slicked up, Zagreus slides his fingers more easily into Thanatos, two this time. Thanatos rocks onto them, hips rolling. All the while, Hypnos whispers to him, petting his chest, kissing his neck when Thanatos tilts his head back and exposes his throat. 

“Sit back, Than,” Hypnos says. “It’ll feel so good.” 

Zagreus removes his fingers so Thanatos can do as he’s bidden. Zagreus helps guide him down, angling his cock at Thanatos. They stumble until Thanatos reaches back, parting his cheeks for Zagreus, sitting there open and waiting. 

The gesture is enough in itself to have Zagreus’s cock twitching in his hand. Gods, seeing Thanatos holding himself open like that, practically begging for Zagreus – it leaves Zagreus’s mouth dry and heart hammering. 

Zagreus presses against Thanatos. “Relax,” he says, and, incredibly, Thanatos does. Zagreus pops inside and Thanatos whines. 

“Oh,” Thanatos says. “Oh, I...”

“Shh,” Hypnos says. “Keep going. We’ve got you.” 

Thanatos lowers more, needy, taking it way faster than Zagreus would have assumed. Soon he’s sitting on Zagreus, Zag’s whole cock sheathed inside him. Zagreus wraps his arms around Thanatos, kissing his back, rolling his hips as much as he can while seated beneath him. 

“Nnnn,” Thanatos moans. “I-it’s...” 

Hypnos interrupts him, pressing their mouths back together to drink down his every whimper and whine. Still, a bit slips out, muffled and high and sweet as the nectar of Olympus. 

Zagreus holds Thanatos by the hips, bracing into him as he rocks his hips up. Thanatos starts to rise up as Zagreus moves, dragging Zagreus’s cock around inside himself as he rides him in shallow pumps. 

“So good, Than,” Hypnos says. He cards through his hair and, judging by the motion of his hand, wipes something off Thanatos’s cheek. “Don’t cry. We still have more for you.” 

Thanatos moans at that, something between distress and bone-deep desire. Hypnos kisses at his face, perhaps soaking up those tears he mentioned, then his hand slips between them. 

Thanatos bucks, nearly dislodging Zagreus with the jerk of his hips. 

“Shh shh,” Hypnos says. “I told you. There’s more. Stay with me a little longer.” 

Thanatos may try to respond, but all Zagreus hears is a half-choked sob of pure delight. He’s incoherent on Zagreus’s cock now. Evidently, Hypnos is stroking both of them together and making it all the worse for poor, desperate Than. 

Gods, it’s hot. 

Zagreus would be content to simply sit at the bottom of this pile of inexplicable, otherworldly beauty and observe, but he is somehow involved as well. Hypnos deserves a promotion for the work he’s doing here today. Zagreus will never see him as lazy again, not after this. 

“You’re so beautiful, Than,” Hypnos murmurs. “You’re so lovely. I miss you. Isn’t it so nice to be together again like this?” 

“Nnn,” Thanatos says, perhaps in answer. 

“Yeah, I agree,” Hypnos says. “It’s so nice. I missed you so much, Than. I’m so happy to be taking care of you now. You feel good, right? That’s why you’re crying?” 

“Mmm,” Thanatos says. 

“That’s so good. I knew Zagreus could make you feel good.” 

Zagreus feels he deserves very little credit for what’s unfolding in his bed, but he’ll accept it if it means he gets to stay a part of this. 

Thanatos bucks again, gasping, arching. Zagreus is there to catch and hold him. Heat washes over them, building in the spaces where their bodies meet. Thanatos rides him furiously now, careening toward his pleasure, bracing against Hypnos to spear down onto Zagreus and then jerk up into Hypnos’s hand. 

“That’s it,” Hypnos huffs, his calm finally shattered. “That’s so good. Just like that, Than.” 

The twins achieve their bliss together, of course, backs curling, spend spilling over Hypnos’s pumping hand. Their voices ring out, harmonizing among cries of pleasure. It is a song Zagreus never could have fathomed and while he is far from keeping pace, it still tows him along in the wake of their ecstasy. 

Thanatos whimpers as Zagreus comes inside him, crushing Than in a hug as he does, needing to taste the salt of his sweat, needing to feel him everywhere he can as release pours sweetly out of him. 

And then they are left there in the cloud of their passions, the haze of their mingled heat and flurry. Thanatos eases off of Zagreus, but remains there between his legs, reclining against his chest. Zagreus goes on holding him, pressing his cheek against Than’s back. Hypnos snuggles in as well, draping himself against Thanatos’s thigh. 

Thanatos sniffles, scrubs at his damp face and reaches down to stroke through Hypnos’s cloud of curls. Hypnos very nearly purrs.

It’s messy. They are a heap of overheated bodies at this point, each filthy in a unique way. Even gods need to clean up after what they’ve done.

But none of them make any move to disentangle, not yet, anyway. Now that they understand each other, truly understand each other, there’s no reason to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
